1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic regulator for an internally expanding drum brake, which is applied to vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the internally expanding drum brakes, linings on brake shows are repeatedly placed into frictional engagement with a brake surface of a brake drum so that the shoe linings are gradually worn out to increase a clearance between the shoe linings and the brake surface of the brake drum to cause a permanent expansion of a brake wire. As a result, an amount of play or ineffective stroke of the brake wire during braking operations is increased to change the operator's feel in braking and to reduce the braking effect.